


The Crows Playing Skyrim

by Cecil_Fry



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Skyrim - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecil_Fry/pseuds/Cecil_Fry
Summary: This is how each of the Crows plays Skyrim.
Kudos: 5





	The Crows Playing Skyrim

Kaz- He played the main quest, not getting distracted until he got to Riften. He loves the Thieves’ Guild. Hates the Companions. Almost never speaks when playing, except to curse. Didn’t kill Paarthurnax. Is secretly a big softy. He murdered Lemkil the first time he was in Rorikstead, he killed Grelod the Kind before he had to. Never joined the War, but hated Ulfric Stormcloak. Joined the Dark Brotherhood, but it was never his favorite Guild. His favorite quest was “Speaking with Silence".Has a house in Riften. His favorite character is Vex. Plays with mods that enhance gameplay. Plays as a Breton male. His main skills are sneak, one-handed, archery, light armor, lock picking, pickpocketing, and destruction magic. He uses Chillrend, Guild’s Master Armor, and sparks spells. Carries the Nightingale Bow. 

Inej- She played the main quest completely fully. Never getting side tracked. She plays silently. She never joined the Dark Brotherhood. She just killed them all. She did happily kill Grelod the Kind. The Thieves’ Guild is her favorite Guild, but the Dark Brotherhood is her least favorite. She didn’t kill Paarthurnax. She joined the War on the Empire’s Side, because she believes that they can stop the Thalmor. She knows where all the hiding places are. She almost never kills animals she runs across. She does all the small quests that help people. Her favorite quest is “The Heart of Dibella”, and she protects all the kids. She plays with mods that make children better. She adopted Blaze and Sofia. She lives in Solitude. Her favorite character is Sapphire. Plays as a Dark Elf female. Her main skills are sneak(duh), archery, light armor, speech, pickpocketing, and one handed- Mostly knives. She used two dragonbone daggers, Thieves’ Guild armor, and never enchants her weapons. Carries the Nightingale Bow. 

Jesper- He never even made it to the Greybeards. Doesn’t know who Paarthurnax is, much less if he should kill him or not. Is the leader of every faction he could join. He did really like helping NPCs. If someone asked him to do something, he would immediately do it, forgetting the quest he was doing. Pretty much got nothing done. Murdered people he didn’t like, like Lemkil, Heimskr, ect. Never married, because he liked Serana too much. His favorite character is Serana. He narrates the entire time he plays. His favorite quest is “A Night to Remember”. Never joined the War. Adopts Lucia and Alesan. Loves the Bard’s Collage, and all their quests. Loved to just run across Skyrim, finding new places. Plays as a RedGuard male. His main skills are light armor, pickpocketing, archery, one handed, speech, and conjuration. He used an Enhanced Dwarven Crossbow, the Nightingale Sword, Blackguard armor, and summoned Daedra.

Wylan- Played through the main quest quickly. Then joined the Dark Brotherhood. Always went with the most brutal option, like killing all three hostages. Loves poison, but has a soft spot for bards, and will sit in inns listening to their music. Sings the music as he plays, but never says anything else. He might be kinda evil with how he plays, but he still helps people, because he feels guilty if he doesn’t. Killed Lemkil, and adopted Britte and Sissel. He owns all the houses in Skyrim, but he lives in Markarth. His favorite NPC is Talsgar the Wanderer, but likes Babette. Knows every single potion recipe, and makes money selling potions. Is part of every faction, but the Companions. Joined the War on the Empire’s side. Has mods that make it so he can buy Jarrin Root. Carries around a flute, even though you can’t play instruments in Skyrim. His favorite quest is “The Cure for Madness” but he also likes “Waking Nightmare”. His favorite factions are the Dark Brotherhood and The Bard’s College. He loves wandering around in Riften, singing to himself. Plays as a Wood Elf male. His main skills are alchemy, light armor, altercation, speech, illusion, and pickpocketing. He used The Blade of Woe, Ancient Shrouded armor, invisibility, mayhem, and mass paralysis. 

Nina- She is chaotic! Barely started the main quest. All about magic, and stealing. Also eating. Speands a stupid amount of time cooking. She also collects books. Lots and lots of books. Screams, and curses as she plays. She loves the College of Winterhold. Her favorite NPC is Brelyna Maryon. She even married her. She adopted Hroar, and Runa Fair-Shield, but she loves her dog. Her favorite quest is “Revealing the Unseen”. She’s part of all of the factions, but doesn’t much like the Bard’s College. Loves the Dawnguard DLC. She joined the Vampires, because she was already a vampire. Hates Maven Blackbriar, with a passion. Her favorite follower is Serana. Barely ever has any money, since she hordes everything she collects. Never has any healing potions, so she uses cheats to get them. Plays with so many mods that her game crashes half the time. Never joined the War, but kills as many Thalmor as she can. Hates the giant spiders. Uses magic exclusively. Constantly changes what she looks like with the Face Sculptor. Plays as a Khajiit female. Her main skills are conjuration, destruction, illusion, restoration, and lockpicking. She uses light grey vampire armor of peerless destruction, summon Daedra, flames, invisibility, and fast healing. 

Matthias- Very honorable. Played through the main quest. He didn’t kill Paarthurnax, as he thinks people should have second chances. He killed the Dark Brotherhood, and has never joined the Thieves’ Guild. He even got a mod that let him destroy the Thieves’ Guild. His favorite faction is the Dawnguard. He married Mjoll the Lioness. She is also his favorite character. He adopted Blaze and Lucia. Own the house in Falkreath. He likes the pine trees. Takes care of his houses, and cries when they die. Loves his dogs, and loves the two Dawnguard dogs the most. His favorite quest is “Touching the Sky” but has a soft spot for “The Book of Love”. Hates the Soul Cairn, thinks it’s way too creepy, but he loves the Dawnguard. He spends most of his time at Dawnguard Castle, even got a mod that lets his family move there. Helps everyone that asks. Plays very seriously. Plays as a Nord male. His main skills are two handed, blocking, heavy armor, and archery. He uses Dawnguard heavy armor, Dawnguard warhammer, and a Dawnguard crossbow.


End file.
